


Wind and Water

by Midotaka16



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, angel au, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Magnus is a sea witch and Alec is an angel that falls into his arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When wings touch water

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chaptered fanfic AND alternate universe fanfic. So go easy on me.

Alec was flying through the air, trying to catch up to a demon before him. As the demon soared through the air, Alec stopped and shot a gold-tipped arrow at it. It fell with a faint roar and an explosion of black smoke. Alec relaxed, but suddenly he felt something hit him, and he plummeted from the sky faster than he could fold up his wings. He saw the bright green-blue waters of the sea below him right before he hit the water. Alec’s wings ached from the jarring impact and he grunted in pain. He started to panic as his wings became too heavy from the water for him to escape the depths of the sea. His eyes closed involuntarily as his lungs burned without oxygen and he felt himself lose consciousness.

~~~~

Magnus had been gathering the materials needed for a special potion in the shallower parts of the Meridian Sea when he spotted a shadow. He looked up to see a winged creature fall into the water and start to sink. Magnus swam up in curiosity and saw that the winged creature was actually a young angel boy. His face was distorted with panic and Magnus caught the glimpse of beautiful blue eyes. He swam up to catch him, just as the angel closed his eyes. Magnus looked at the handsome angel and pondered the consequences of saving him. After deciding that he could do whatever he wanted, Magnus pushed the angel out of the water. The sea witch grunted at the weight and Magnus was suddenly glad that he was relatively in good shape. The nearest cave that was far from prying human eyes was in twenty miles, and it would take a lot of effort to carry a heavily-soaked unconscious angel there. He shifted the weight around as he pulled out a stamina potion from his gold belt and drank the contents. He was going to need this boost.

~~~~

To Alec’s surprise, he woke up in a dark cave next to a pool of water. His first instinct was to panic as the last thing he recalled was dying for the second time. He sat up quickly and groaned as his head spun violently. A warm hand touched his shoulder and Alec let out a very unmanly shriek. Did he get discovered by a human? A voice soothed. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to harm you. Quite the opposite in fact, I brought you here when I saw you drowning.” 

Alec turned to see the source of the voice and relaxed slightly. In the darkness, he could barely see the features, only a bright pair of gold cat eyes and the slight shimmer of aquamarine glitter around his eyes. “You are a sea witch?” 

Alec’s savior smiled. “What gave it away, my eyes? You are quite right. I am Magnus Bane, the High Sea Witch of the Eastern Seas. You landed in the Meridian Sea. Are you feeling okay? You swallowed a lot of water but I used a healing potion on you so you should be fine.”

Alec nodded. “I’m just a little dizzy, but nothing’s hurting. Thank you for helping me Magnus, I’m Alec Lightwood, just a normal angel. How can I repay you for your services?” 

Magnus’ shrug went unseen in the dim light. “I don’t really know. Come talk to me sometime about your adventures?”

Alec agreed. “Sure, that’s a small price to pay for my life. Do you want to meet in this cave? Where are we actually?”

Magnus gripped his hand and tugged him towards the dim light. “Come and see.”

Alec snapped open his wings and gave a few flaps to make sure that they were dry. As Magnus swam towards the entrance, Alec flew above him, careful not to hit the walls of the cave or the top. He emerged from the cave to a stunning cerulean blue ocean. As he looked around, starstruck, he noticed how gorgeous their meeting spot was. It was isolated near a rocky shore and there seemed to be no signs of life anywhere around them. He looked down to thank Magnus once again when his breath got caught in his throat. If he had thought that their surroundings were beautiful, Magnus could not even be described in words. 

Alec had seen mermen before, and Magnus looked similar,with a purple tail and silver-blue and purple shimmery glitter around his golden eyes, which was the only sign that he was a sea witch. Magnus had caramel skin and a powerfully built, lithe body that ended in his eye-catching tail. His dark hair had streaks of aquamarine in it and he was wearing a gold hair chain on his head bedazzled with rainbow colored shells. There were little glimpses of faint blue scales around his eyes and shoulders. Alec scanned Magnus’ body and saw a belt with vials of colorful liquids, presumably his potions and ingredients. Alec looked up quickly, caught Magnus’ eye and blushed furiously. “Um. This place is really quiet amazing. So I’ll see you here in a week?”

Magnus smiled knowingly and nodded. “I hope that you keep your promises, pretty boy.” And with that he dove beneath the sea and vanished with the flick of his purple tail.


	2. Accidental Slipups

It was on their fifth week that Magnus and Alec’s weekly meet ups and budding friendship was discovered. Magnus and Alec had become good friends rather quickly even though their personalities were vastly different. They could talk for hours without feeling uncomfortable or strained. Alec had always been a reserved person, but Magnus was skilled at drawing him out from his shell. Because Magnus was a sea witch, he had lived for centuries, and listening to his stories always made Alec fascinated. By the fourth week, Magnus and Alec saw each other three times a week. Meeting Magnus in the cave was the best thing that ever happened to Alec, and he smiled more frequently now that he had something to look forward to.

Of course, because Jace and Izzy knew him so well, Alec’s newfound happiness did not go unnoticed. He was flying with Jace back home after a long day of fighting demons and resolving conflicts. As they flew over the sea, Alec looked down and smiled softly, thinking about Magnus. Jace squinted at him. “Hey Alec,” he called, “Do you have a new boyfriend or something?”

Alec forgot to flap his wings for a second, and dropped two feet before he recovered. “No?” he stammered. “Not that I know of.” 

Jace narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure? You seem oddly happy recently. Not that I don’t want you to be happy, but you’ve had a stupid grin on your face for most of the last month.”

Trying to avoid the subject, Alec replied, “I’m just happy because you and Isabelle have finally stopped trying to set me up with every angel out there. Speaking of Isabelle, isn’t that her right there?” He pointed at a woman hovering in the sky with silver wings. She waved at them and flew over. 

“So Jace, did you find out who Alec’s mysterious boyfriend is yet?” Isabelle questioned. Alec groaned.

“Are you guys teaming up? That’s so unfair?!” 

Isabelle looked at Jace. “So I guess you failed. I have to do everything around here.” She reached out a long manicured finger to poke at Alec’s cheek. “Big brother, you can’t hide anything from us. Spit it out.” 

Alec looked down at the blue waters below, trying to avoid Isabelle’s demanding look. “Um…” Isabelle tilted his chin up and glared at him. “So, remember that day that I came home late, looking like I had fallen into the ocean?” Jace and Isabelle nodded impatiently. “Well, it’s because I did. My wings got wet too fast for me to fly away, and I nearly drowned. Luckily, I got saved by Magnus.”

“Aha!” Jace exclaimed triumphantly. “I knew it. Wait, who’s Magnus?”

Alec glared. “I was getting to that part. So, I got saved by Magnus, who is a sea witch. And we are friends now. I’ve been meeting him every week. The end.” 

“A sea witch? Has he done anything weird to you? Did he force you to talk to him? Do I need to hurt him?” Isabelle looked concerned.

Alec grinned. “Of course not. Magnus has been—quite magical.”

Jace clapped his hands together in excitement. “I’m looking forward to meeting him. You will take us to meet him right?” 

The archer hesitated. “Well…I have to give him a warning before hand. And also ask him if it is okay. So maybe next week?”

His siblings nodded, and they returned back to land quietly. As soon as he touched the land, Alec folded up his wings quietly behind him and ran to his bedroom. He took out a abalone shell from his drawer and spoke into it, feeling ridiculous. Magnus said that he enchanted the shell, making it a sort of telephone. “Magnus?” he whispered. “I swear to God, if this is a joke, I’m going to be so pissed.”

A loud chuckle came from the shell. Alec looked around for the source of the noise and looked down. “Is this actually working or am I hallucinating?” 

Magnus’ voice said, “You’re hallucinating, definitely. Is there anything wrong?”

Alec hesitated. “Um, so you know I have siblings right?” At Magnus’ hum of agreement he continued. “So Jace and Izzy sort of found out about you. And they want to meet you.” 

Magnus shrugged, unnoticed by Alec who couldn't see him. "I don't mind, do you want to do it on Wednesday?" 

The sound of Isabelle calling his name made Alec reply quickly. "Yeah, that sounds great. I'll see you Wednesday Magnus. Love you!" Alec dropped the shell as he realized what he just said. Oh shoot.


	3. Angels meet Merfolk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So TheLittleBlackCap asked a really good question about my AU, and I'm just going to post my answer here, plus an extended little part. They asked how angels work in my AU, and this is my answer.
> 
> I'm still working out the individual details myself, but I think of them as people who were kind and good in their past life, and were reincarnated as angels with their own families and stuff. Some of the Angels though are no longer 100% kind anymore, as you'll see later in regards to Maryse and Robert, but the general idea is that they were worthy people turned into Angels that protect the earth from demons, who are the souls of the depraved people who died. And yeah, they are sort of like vampires but there won't be any vampires in this story. Not that vampires, don't exist, but I'm just not including any of them. Also, I think of the merfolk as just supernatural creatures, and the reasons why angels exist is that someone out there is giving mundanes a chance to be something unique i guess.

This whole meet-up was going better than Alec had planned or expected. His siblings had oohed and aahed when they saw where Alec was taking them. Jace cracked a few jokes about how romantic it was, bringing a blush to Alec’s face, especially considering what Alec had accidentally said. 

Right from his entrance, Magnus had dazzled everyone with his fierce beauty and light smiles. And within three minutes, Jace became entranced by the mermaid Magnus had brought along, Clary Fray. She was one of Magnus' friends who helped him with his clients. Alec had to admit that he could see why Jace liked Clary. She was the embodiment of fire, with red hair and a beautiful red-orange tail. Her body was decorated with gold jewelry and her eyes were stubborn and fierce. She also was taking none of Jace's shit based on the look on her face while Jace bragged about his exploits.

Isabelle was quietly interrogating Magnus despite Alec’s protests. The first words out of her mouth were "What intentions do you have for my brother?" It was as if Alex was dating Magnus, which gave Alec a feeling that he pushed aside to ponder about later. However, judging by their mutual smiles, Alec doubted that he had anything to worry about. 

Magnus excused himself and swam over to Alec, who like the other angels, had folded up his wings to swim in the cool, clear water. “I need to talk to you about something. Do you want to go outside the cave?” 

Alec shrugged off the feeling of dread creeping up. He hadn't had the chance to address his slip up yet. “Yeah, let’s go before they notice.”

A breathtaking, mischievous smile emerged on Magnus’ face. He grabbed Alec’s calloused fingers and they swam together towards the light. 

Alec emerged from the water and used his other hand not gripped in Magnus’ to wipe the water from his face. He opened his eyes to see Magnus’ fond smile directed towards him. Magnus gently reached out and swept Alec's hair back. His heart fluttered and Alec suddenly realized that he wanted to see that smile every day. All this time spent with the sea witch had made him develop a huge crush. He adored Magnus’ glitter, flamboyant personality and kind heart. Magnus was always taking care of another stray sea creature or fondly complaining about his friends getting hurt and needing his expertise. Alec loved the way Magnus’ eyes would widen in excitement as he talked about his adventures. Alec felt his face flush as he realized that his feelings for Magnus were not all platonic.

Magnus seemed unaware of Alec’s epiphany. “Your sister Isabelle is a really sweet girl. She threatened to cut my tail off if I hurt you.” At Alec’s horrified and embarrassed look, Magnus threw his head back and laughed. “It’s fine, she’s amazing. She has a really good sense of fashion that I wish you inherited.”

Alec smacked Magnus on the shoulder. “Izzy’s my younger sister! If anything, she inherited it from me." At Magnus' skeptical look he pouted. "And you know you love my fashion sense.”

Magnus scanned Alec’s body. “Oh yes, I do.” He drawled.

The archer flushed lightly. “You said you had something you wanted to talk about?” 

Magnus looked hesitant for a moment before nodding firmly. “Yesterday…you said that you loved me. Is that true?”

Alec smiled, unsurprised by Magnus’ blunt honesty. Although he didn't expect Magnus' question, he knew exactly what he wanted to say. “Yes Magnus, I just realized recently, recently as in the last two minutes actually, that I like you and everything about you. We don't have to move fast, but I really want to be by your side and see the different aspects of your personality.” 

Magnus dunked his head under the water to hide his blush, not expecting Alec's answer. He emerged with a sense of hope. “I feel the same way for you Alec. I am so glad that I was able to save you that day. Do you want to go out with me?” As a reply, Alec threw his arms around Magnus and drew him in for a kiss. 

As he pulled back he smiled shyly. "Yes, Magnus, I would be happy to."


	4. Calm Before a Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been finishing the following chapter before posting the next one. Chapter 5 is going to be much longer than any other chapter I've posted. 
> 
> And in terms of my AU...I'm an author that has no idea what's going on before I write it. So we're pretty much on the same level of understanding. I'm making Ragnor another Sea Witch, and I like the idea of Raphael being an Elf. Cold, beautiful, etc. For the rest of the characters, I'm not sure and I probably won't add them.

Magnus waved his hands over the cauldron and with a poof of blue sparks, his potion was finished. He handed it over to the tearful mother in front of him and promised, "This will cure your son's sickness." He waved off her grateful words and shooed her out. "I've got an appointment to catch. No need for thanks." 

As soon as she was gone, Magnus swam over to Clary, who was sitting on a shell and drawing. "I'm going up for a few hours. Can you take care of everything for me?"

She gave him a wink and nodded. "Have fun!" 

The sea witch smirked and propelled himself upwards and towards his Alec. Alec was waiting for him in the cave, looking at the paintings on the walls. Magnus and Clary had decorated it in their spare time. Alec looked so peaceful, with his white wings spread out behind him and gaze focused on a painting of a picture-perfect beach. The sea witch sneaked up silently behind him and used his tail to playfully splash him. Alec spluttered and turned around with his stele up, caught unaware. He relaxed when he saw it was just Magnus laughing gleefully in the water. "Magnus," he whined. "Do you know how long it takes for my wings to dry?" 

Magnus waved his fingers and Alec saw the glint of his silver rings before a rush of dry wind warmed up his wings. Alec fluffed them up with his fingers. "Wow. You are really amazing."

Magnus smiled happily. "Anything for you, my dear." No one had ever looked so fascinated by Magnus' magic before, at least anybody past three years old. He lifted his arms out of the water and waited expectantly. 

Alec quickly folded in his wings and knelt down to give Magnus a hug. He breathed in the scent of sea water and something else, something special to Magnus. "I've missed you recently." He whispered and nuzzled Magnus' neck. 

The sea witch sighed and rubbed Alec's firm back, feeling his feathers. "Me too. Thank god all my clients for this week are finished and we can spend time together. You don't have anything pressing to do right?" 

"Nope. In fact Isabelle and Jace were happy to get rid of me. Apparently they like me better when I'm love struck over you than when I'm sulking that I can't see you. They offered to take over all my shifts this weekend."

Magnus beamed and tugged Alec into the water. "Love struck, huh?" He kissed Alec gently on the nose and pointed outwards. "Come with me, I have something to show you." 

Alec had a foolish grin on his face as he followed Magnus out into the ocean. Magnus turned towards him. "Hold your breath and hold onto me okay?" And before Alec could ask what was going on, Magnus grabbed him bridal style and dove underwater. Magnus could swim way faster than Alec, even while carrying a heavy load. Within seconds, they emerged in a pool of crystal clear water enclosed by a circle of rocks. Alec looked around with delight at the multi-colored fish swimming around and the pieces of coral beneath them. 

“This place is gorgeous!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide with amazement. Magnus grinned proudly and snapped his fingers. A table and two chairs emerged slowly from the water and with a flick of his wrist a wooden picnic basket appeared. 

“This is our first date, I had to make sure that this night was wonderful so you don’t decide to run off with someone else." Magnus grinned. "Let’s eat. I hope you are hungry because I asked Isabelle what all your favorite dishes are. And don’t worry, I know how to cook, pretty well, if you ask me.”

Alec sat on one of the chairs and peered curiously into the basket. At Magnus’ nod of encouragement, he took out the warm dishes and they started to eat. The conversation flowed smoothly between the two new lovers and Alec slowly relaxed. Magnus’ cooking was actually quite good and Alec made sure to compliment him in between bites. Magnus chuckled. “If you’ve been to as many places as I have you would be able to do this too.” But the smile on his face became softer and more genuine. Alec loved the expression on his face. For dessert, Magnus made tiramisu. He took a spoonful and offered it to Alec. “Say ahh!”

Content from the food, Alec leaned forward and took the offering. He smirked at Magnus’ shocked expression and leaned forward again, this time to steal a kiss off of his lips. Magnus tasted like strawberry lip gloss and chocolate. The sky was getting darker now, with shades of purple and pink but Magnus’ blush was still very prominent. “You are always full of pleasant surprises, aren’t you?”

Alec only smiled.  
~~~~

After the dinner was cleared up, Alec reached out to hold Magnus’ hand. “Thank you for the amazing dinner. I’m going to have to try really hard to top this.” Magnus beamed and kissed Alec’s knuckles. 

They floated for a while in the circular pool, hand in hand, while the little fish were nibbling at Alec’s toes. Alec stared up at the sky and took a deep breath in and out and realized that he was happier than he had been in years. Magnus stirred up all these emotions in him that he had never felt before, and it was wonderful. He suddenly stood upright and Magnus followed him, curious. “Magnus, can I kiss you?” He asked shyly.

Magnus responded by cupping Alec’s face and leaning forward, their lips making contact. Alec twisted his hands into Magnus’ hair and pulled him closer. The only sound audible was breathy gasps in between kisses. “Alec,” Magnus gasped. “I hate to stop this, but if we continue, I may not be able to stop. And also you will be late going home, and your parents will kill you.”

Alec pulled himself away and glanced up at the sky, suddenly realizing that Magnus was correct. “Fine,” he pouted. “But I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? I’ll have something planned then.”

Magnus sneaked in one more gentle kiss and waved good bye. “Good night, Alexander. I love you.”

Alec spread out his wings in the dying light and lifted up from the ground. “Good night Magnus, love you too.”


	5. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the previous ones, so please excuse me for the amount of delay. I'm also almost done with Chapter 6.

The next few weeks were a blur for Alec, as he spent more and more time with Magnus. They had gone on several dates, and Alec realized that his feelings were not wrong, he did truly love Magnus. He had worried before that their relationship was going too fast, but Magnus was patient and wouldn't do anything Alec didn't feel completely comfortable with. 

Alec's second date was a nice lunch near the tide pools where they looked at sea urchins, starfish and other creatures while playfully feeding each other. As time went on, Isabelle and Jace helped him sneak out and go on dates with Magnus. They were thrilled that Alec had a social life now, and supported his relationship. Everything was going perfectly. The only problem was Magnus' lack of the ability to go on land, so they were limited to the ocean. 

On Thursday night, Alec and Magnus were supposed to meet up at the cave. It was a special night, and Alec spent hours trying to find something suitable to wear. It had never been more obvious to him before that his closet was severely limited to one color-black. While trying on a dark blue collared shirt and a pair of black slacks, Isabelle wandered in without knocking. "Hey Alec, do you want to-- never-mind. Hot date tonight?"

Alec spun around and blushed, embarrassed that his sister caught him looking in the mirror. "It's Magnus' birthday tonight," he explained. "I thought I would do something nice for him."

Isabelle grinned. "Well, you look great. Nice to see some color in your wardrobe. Is that Magnus' shirt?"

Alec rubbed his neck sheepishly. "He gave it to me, saying that I look good in blue."

His sister sighed. "I've been trying forever and all it takes is a boyfriend? Anyway, have fun tonight! I'll tell Jace to cover you. And be careful sneaking out, there seems to be increased security because Clave members are coming over tomorrow."

Alec made a mental note of the news. "Thanks Izzy. Don't worry about Jace though, he's helping me set up."

With a cheerful wave goodbye Isabelle left the room. Alec took one more glance at the mirror and fixed his hair before grabbing his bag. This night was going to be wonderful, he would make sure of it.

~~~~~  
When Magnus arrived at their cave, he was already thoroughly confused. Clary had shot him secret glances all day and kept smiling at him. Raphael had been nicer than usual in his phone call, and Ragnor didn't even say anything sarcastic. When Magnus was about to leave his home, Clary had dragged him to meet her new boyfriend, Alec's blond brother Jace. He had already seen Jace before and unlike Alec, the blond boy seemed very uninteresting and quite full of himself. 

As he peered inside, Magnus spotted a gentle light from deep within. As he swam closer to the shore, he found Alec standing there with a nervous, shy smile on his face. Silver paper lanterns filled the cavern and garlands of fragrant flowers looped from one end to another. On the shore, Alec had placed a blanket on the sand next to the edge of the water. "Happy birthday Magnus!"

Magnus looked around with awe, not expecting that anyone would ever do this for him. He had gotten used to being a mere acquaintance to many and an intimate companion to few. He had forgotten his birthday was today, and suddenly the strange things going on all day made sense. He felt a smile tugging on his lips. "Thank you Alexander, it looks beautiful."

Alec sat down on the red blanket and Magnus scooted up next to him, tail still soaked in the water. "Dinner first or gift?" He questioned.

"There was no need to get me anything, sweetheart." 

"Ok, so present first." Alec said decisively. "Clary helped me make this for you." He presented Magnus a plain wooden box. Magnus gingerly pulled off the lid and inside was a photo book. As the sea witch flipped through the pages, the pictures came to life. "It's all of my memories of you, of us. Clary helped me make them into this using some sort of magic." 

Magnus' eyes were caught on the first one, in which Alec had seen him clearly for the first time. Magnus looked glorious on the page, eyes shining brightly and purple tail glinting in the sunshine. There was a gold glow around him, a mix of the sun shining on his jewelry and Alec's pure feeling of awe.

Magnus touched the image and watched himself smile and vanish into the water. "So this is how you see me," he said with a watery smile. "Like some sort of God, huh?"

Alec smiled knowingly at Magnus' attempt at humor. "Yes Magnus, you are radiant and it's not a surprise that part of me fell in love that day." They kissed for a moment, a soft and tender touch of their lips. 

Magnus looked back down at the book and touched it twice; once to make it water proof and the second time to shrink it enough to put into his pouch. "Thank you darling. I'll treasure this."

Alec beamed and pulled out a dining set. "Let's eat then!"

~~~~  
Magnus hugged Alec. “Tonight has been great. Thanks for surprising me and I will definitely cherish your present.”

Alec nuzzled Magnus’ cheek with his cold nose. “Love you Magnus. Happy birthday.”

Magnus shifted to lay curled in Alec’s lap, his violet tail dipping into the water. “Love you too darling.” 

Alec was about to say something when he heard the sound of wings ruffling. “Magnus, did you hear that?” He whispered. Magnus pushed himself up and out of Alec’s arms. As they stared at the entrance of the cave, suddenly a flutter of wings were heard and Maryse and Robert Lightwood flew in, looking highly unimpressed. 

“Lightwood.” Magnus said coldly. His entire posture had stiffened and became more defensive. He instinctively slipped back into the water, his fingers sparking slightly. Alec glanced between his lover and his parents. 

Maryse was a tall, cold woman with gray wings. Her husband looked stiff and disapproving as well, his black wings folded up behind him. They both had runes covering their biceps and body. “Alec, what is this?” Maryse demanded. 

Alec stood quickly. “Mother, I can explain. Magnus and I…We’re dating.”

Robert frowned. “A sea witch? and a male one at that? Definitely not. They are untrustworthy, greedy creatures.”

Before Alec could say anything, Magnus’ eyes glowed gold. “Don’t you dare say anything about my people. You and the other Clave members were the ones who started the war. Your kind,” he spat. “brought its own doom.”

To Alec, he gently brushed his hair back and kissed him in the lips, ignoring Maryse’ gasp. “Good night, sweetheart. Talk to you later?”

Alec nodded and watched, stunned into silence as Magnus dove underwater and disappeared. He didn’t understand how his night could have gone foul so quickly. 

Maryse broke the temporary silence. “You are NOT going to be seeing that man again. Clave members are coming in tomorrow, and I don’t need your little fling with Magnus Bane to ruin our family name.”

Alec shook his head, confused. “What’s going on? What was Magnus talking about, war and doom?

Robert spread out his wings. “We aren’t talking about it here. We’re going home.” 

Alec looked around the cave wistfully, and blew out the candles in the lanterns before following his parents out. 

~~~~  
Alec sat in the kitchen while his parents paced around. “The Great War was a fight between angels and other, less pure beings. One group of us, the Circle, was at the front of the war effort for angels, and we were winning. However, through some dark magic from the sea witches, many people from the Circle started to deform and become dark matter. We watched as our friends and colleagues became black, shapeless blobs and disappeared.”

“What was the cause of the war?” Alec questioned. He couldn’t help but think that something was being hidden from him. 

Maryse clenched her fingers. “It was a matter of bloodlines. There was an argument between all the paranormal creatures about which bloodline was most superior.”

Alec frowned. “What does this have anything to do with Magnus and our relationship?” 

“You cannot date a sea witch! They killed so many of us, and I’m sure that Magnus is just playing around with you. He is especially powerful, as a High Sea Witch. You must not talk to him anymore. Hopefully the Clave members will not see what is going on and will forgive you for this foolish mistake.” 

Robert added. “Magnus hasn’t told you much of his past, has he? He was part of the Great War, and if I remember correctly, was quite capable of killing. He also had a girlfriend, I think it was Camille.”

Alec shook his head, trying not to let his insecurities get a hold of him. Although Magnus hadn't told him much about his past, Magnus loved him dearly. “I get it. I’m going to my room.” 

In his room, he sat on the plush bed and stared at his hands. What was going on with Magnus and his parents? Alec decided to talk to Magnus about not meeting for a couple weeks while the Clave were in town. 

Magnus answered the call immediately. “Yes Alec? Is everything alright with your parents?” The tone of his voice grew a bit stiffer when he mentioned Alec’s parents. 

Alec sighed. “It’s okay, but I think we need to take a break from all this for a little while. Just for a few weeks. The Clave is coming to our area, and I need to be on my best behavior.” 

“Darling, I knew that this would happen if your parents came into all of this. We have never got along and I'm surprised that you and your siblings didn't turn out that way."

Alec rubbed his face tiredly, "what way?" 

“Your parents are not kind.” Magnus said matter-of-factly. “They are racist and homophobic. Maryse and Robert are murderers. I saw them round up sea folk and killed them.”

‘What are you accusing my parents of?” Alec demanded. He couldn’t believe what was coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Alec,” Magnus sounded resigned. “Your parents were Circle members.”

“I can’t do this.” Alec scrubbed his face. “I really can’t do this. What you’re saying…they are my parents.”

"Alec, please." Magnus pleaded. "The last few months with you have been magical and I don't want this to ruin our relationship."

"I can't do this. They are my family, all that I have." He repeated. 

Magnus was wounded, almost heartbroken by this statement. "I thought that you also had me, but I guess you don't feel the same way as I do.”

“Magnus,” Alec didn’t get to finish his thought before the shell became absolutely silent. He had been hung up on.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus laid draped over a patch of green coral and sighed heavily. His body ached oddly, especially his chest. His normal vibrant makeup was gone, replaced by darker, gloomier colors. He had been too exhausted recently to put on his jewelry and he looked less vibrant than he had ever been before. It had gotten pretty bad because he could tell that Clary was starting to become concerned. 

The mermaid was sitting next to him, sketching him in her art pad. She looked up at his sigh and her eyebrows scrunched up. Clary was worried for Magnus because ever since he went home the night of his birthday a week ago, he had been withdrawn and pale. She had arranged a late night celebration for him with Ragnor and some of the other sea folk, but Magnus had seemed distant the entire time. Although he had smiled and drank with his friends, there was something missing. It probably had to do with Alec, who Magnus hadn't talked about since that day. "Magnus, are you feeling alright? Did you get sick?"

He limply flopped his purple tail. "Nothing's wrong, biscuit. I'm just feeling a little tired. Keep drawing."

She pursed her lips, unconvinced. "Is it something to do with Alec?" She was not expecting the look of pain that flashed through his gold eyes. 

Magnus groaned, clutching his chest for a moment, and a few bright blue sparks shot from his fingers. Clary dropped her art supplies and reached her pale fingers towards him, deeply concerned, but Magnus backed away from her. "Don't touch me," he warned. Another flurry of blue and violet sparks emerged from him, and with a deep breath, Magnus took control of his powers again. 

Clary reached for him again and Magnus allowed her to stroke his hair gently as he shuddered. "Thanks biscuit. I don't know what that was, but I'm fine. I'm probably just too tired. Alec and I though... I think we're over."

The red headed mermaid was taken aback. "But you two were so good together." She saw his anguished look and hugged him gently. "I'm sorry Magnus. Do you want to talk about it?"

Magnus shook his head and attempted to smile. Based on the concern radiating off of Clary, he knew it was unsuccessful. "It's fine Biscuit. I'll mope for a few day or weeks but I'll get over it. I always have."

She nodded sadly and Magnus dragged himself up and off of the coral. "Are you finished drawing? I have a client to satisfy and I'm going to go find some ingredients okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Clary waved goodbye and the sea witch swam up to his favorite tide pools to go find a type of orange seaweed. A client had been requesting a potion to grow back fallen scales, but it would take a few rare ingredients. He would be compensated well though, so he had to satisfy the customer. The tide pools were isolated and he didn't spot a single person around. As Magnus scanned the rocks carefully, another stab of pain hit his chest and for the second time that day, he lost control of his magic. Silver flames flew from his fingertips, causing an unfortunate patch of mussels to be blasted off. Magnus fought for control again and when the sparks stopped he suddenly felt very weak. 

He hauled himself onto a rock to keep himself from sinking into the water. As he curled up there, panting heavily, Magnus wondered if he should call Ragnor or Catarina to find out what was wrong with him. Only inexperienced magic users would usually have this problem. He didn't want to worry his friends though, so he pushed that thought aside and continued on with his daily life as normal.

~~~~  
Over the next few days, the problem only got worse and Magnus was forced to admit that something was happening to him, something bad. His magic didn't cooperate at unfortunate times, and the ache in his chest only grew stronger. He confined himself to his room for a few days, too scared of hurting anyone. Although he didn't ask Ragnor, Magnus knew deep down that he was suffering from heartbreak. His kind wasn't built for such intense emotions, and a sea witch, especially as powerful of one as Magnus, is influenced by feelings. The only thing he could hope for is that everything would fix itself soon, and that nothing would remind him of Alec.

The thing was, everything reminded him of the angel. Their dates had been confined to the oceans, so swimming around to any place caused him to think about his sweet Alec. Additionally, Alec's birthday gift for him brought him much heartache. The photo book had been crafted with so much care and love that Magnus could not bring himself to throw it away. It also hurt him to keep it, but he stashed it in his waist belt. 

Someone knocked on his door, and with a sigh, Magnus went over to open it. His dear friend Ragnor was standing there, arms crossed. “Magnus, you need to rejoin the world of the living. Clary’s called me four times in the last two days. Four times!! We are all worried about you. ” He demanded.

Magnus groaned and beckoned him in. “I didn’t exactly ask Clary to go and call you.”

Ragnor tsked and sat on one of Magnus’ elegantly crafted chairs, his forrest green tail draping over the side. “Well she did, so stop making people panic. Talk to me, what happened with Alec?”

Magnus poured out a drink while thinking about what to say. “Basically we had an argument about his family and his parent’s expectations.” The sea witch took a gulp of his wine before explaining what had taken place on his birthday.

Ragnor spoke up at the end of Magnus’ tale. “That’s it? Basically he said he wanted to take a break from your relationship then said something incredibly stupid, i'll admit that, and you let him go? I told you before Magnus, one day you'll find someone that you love more than anyone else, and you will need to fight for them. I don't know if Alec is that person, but what does your heart tell you?"

Magnus turned away and pouted. "My heart doesn't tell me anything. All it does is hurt."

His friend got up and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "And isn't that a signal itself?"

Magnus sulked for another few moments, unwilling to admit that Ragnor was right, before sighing in resignation. "Yes my dear friend, you're correct as usual. It's just that, he didn't even bother to call me or get in contact with me! I'm tired of doing all the work in this relationship. If it can even be considered that anymore." He said bitterly. 

The other sea witch patted his shoulder. "Don't be stubborn. We both know that you want him back. So go and get him."

Magnus threw up his arms. "Okay, okay, fine. But if he breaks my heart again you need to pay for my vacations for the next two decades."

Ragnar grinned. "If that's what it takes for you to go and find your happiness then I'm okay with that."

~~~~  
Magnus called Alec, but no one responded. He scowled. So this was going to have to be done the hard way. He didn't know if the boy was angry with him or too prideful, but Magnus was going to talk to him.

He shrugged on his stylish blue jacket and swam up to the cave that they usually met in. It was left as it had been, all those days ago when they were last in there. Alec's stuff was still in his basket tucked into a crevice. Magnus grabbed it and cast a spell. A green flame emerged from his fingers and seemed to scan the basket. Using the basket to trace Alec, Magnus closed his eyes and focused. He could see a glimpse of blue eyes and clouds; Alec was on guard duty at the moment.

Magnus called for him but before he could confirm that Alec had heard him, the sound of wings beating against air echoed throughout the damp cave. He knew it was too early for the person to be Alec, so he ducked into the water. The basket was cast aside and it clattered when it toppled over and into the water. He watched as an angel came in decked in full battle gear. Gold cuffs adorned his wrists and a deadly silver sword was in the man's right hand. He looked cruel, with a square jaw and cold silver eyes. The angel glanced around, looking for the source of the sound, and Magnus gasped as he saw the mark of the Circle on his tan neck. 

Before he could swim away, the Circle member saw him floating underwater and brought his sword down on Magnus. The sea witch twisted away quickly and barely managed to avoid getting hit. Magnus threw a bolt of blue lightning at his opponent who only used his wrist cuffs to deflect it. "Magnus Bane, High Sea Witch of the Eastern Seas," he spat. "I heard that you found a new boy toy."

"He's not a boy toy." Magnus glared. 

"I can't believe that you tainted one of us, probably using your sorcery."

Magnus flicked his wrist and a ball of green fire flew at him. He didn't know how the Circle knew about his relationship with Alec, but that would have to be food for thought later. "Alec's not tainted. He is one of the few angels who lived up to the mundane stereotype."

The angel ducked and cursed as the spell arched to follow him. He slashed through it before turning to Magnus and stabbing him through his blue jacket and into his shoulder. 

Magnus grunted in pain and quickly blasted the angel with his magic. He stumbled back and pulled out his sword. "Speechless aren't you?"

“You wish.” The more they fought, the closer Magnus was being pushed to the shore. Before he realized it, his back hit the sandy shore behind him. Shit. Magnus made a deflection shield as the sword flew towards him, but at the last minute, his powers faltered as it did in the last few days and the silver blade impaled him in the side. 

Magnus hissed in pain and moved to protect that part of his body. The Circle member moved closer to finish him off when Clary's voice calling out his name rang through the cave. He spread his wings to leave, thinking that Magnus was too weak to survive anyways. "Not so powerful after all, Bane?" And with that, the angel flew off. The wound on his shoulder burned and if he didn’t do anything fast, that wouldn’t be the only thing that hurt. 

Magnus slowly and painfully dragged himself onto the shore, suddenly grateful for his upper body strength.The water wouldn’t do his wound any good. Clary’s voice got louder and her red hair appeared in front of him. “Magnus!” She cried in alarm. 

He waved her off, his rings glinting in the dim light. “Don’t worry biscuit. It was just a Circle member. All I have to do is heal this dumb wound.” He muttered a healing spell, but the normal wash of white light did not appear. He cursed. “My powers didn’t fix themselves yet.” The wound on his shoulder was still bleeding, and the one on his side was turning black. “Oh, I’m pretty sure that’s not a good color. Clary, can you go fetch me my healing potion? It’s underneath my bed.” 

The mermaid looked unhappy to leave him alone, but followed his orders after telling him to rest. Magnus curled up in the sand, blood spreading on the white expanse. So this was definitely not his week or last two weeks. He let out a soft sob. He missed Alec, missed his soft smile and horrible taste in clothing. 

~~~~  
Alec had heard Magnus call his name in his mind, and his heart fluttered with hope. He had not heard a word from the sea witch recently, and was worried that Magnus was sick and tired of him. Magnus hadn’t told him where to go, but his first thought was the cave. The angel quickly told Jace that he had something to do. His brother had looked at him knowingly and Alec ignored the smirk on his face. As Alec swooped down from the skies, he saw Clary swimming furiously in the direction of the cave. He hovered above her. “Clary? What are you doing here?”

To his surprise the redhead looked furious to see him. “You! I have no idea what’s going on between you and Magnus, but you,” She stabbed a finger in his direction. “Are going to fix this.”

“Huh?” Alec had no idea that what he had said had affected Magnus so strongly. 

“Magnus’ magic has become extremely unreliable recently because he is upset about something you did to him. He got attacked today and is injured.” She held up a pink bottle. “This potion can heal his wound but only you can heal his heart. Please Alec, don't hurt him again. Or I’m going to round up everyone who loves him and we’re going to tear you apart.”

Alec took the pink vial gingerly and nodded. He wasn’t afraid to say that Clary intimidated him more than he would like. “I promise you, I’ll fix everything.”

Her face softened. “Hurry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer should be the time when i write more, but since i was on vacation, and didn't have boring classes to write fanfiction in, it's not getting done in a timely manner. 
> 
> Here's chapter 6 though, the last of my pre-written chapters. two more after this, and we are done! But i have another vacation coming up so.....


	7. Chapter 7

When Alec finally got to Magnus, the sea witch was nearly unconscious from blood loss. He knelt next to his body. “Oh fuck, Magnus,” he gently shook him. “What do I do with this potion?” 

Bleary gold eyes blinked at him. “Alec? What are you doing here? Where's Clary?”

“Never mind that, what do I do with this? Do you drink it or do I pour it on your wound?” 

Magnus blinked again and seemed more clear-headed. “Just pour it on the wound. Some on my shoulder and some on my side.” 

Alec nodded seriously and focused his attention to the injuries. He took off the blue jacket and gently poured some of the silver liquid on Magnus’ shoulder and watched, morbidly entranced, as the skin knit itself back together. The same happened with his side, and Magnus relaxed as the pain vanished. “Thanks Alec.”

Alec looked straight into his eyes. “Now what was Clary talking about regarding your magic?” 

Magnus tried sitting up and gave up when he found his arms to be too weak. Alec pulled him into an upright position and helped him lean against a rock. "Thank you. It's nothing Alec. Just too many emotions for one sea witch to take."

A flash of understanding appeared in Alec's eyes. "Clary's words...I hurt you didn't I. I caused all of this to happen."

Magnus just smiled sadly. "You didn't stab me at least. It was one of the Circle members. I saw his tattoos."

Alec looked frustrated with himself. "I'm sorry about this. I never wanted to see you in pain. I love you too much to do that.”

"Hey Alec," Magnus said softly. It didn’t escape his notice that Alec had confessed his love to him. ”I’m also sorry that we fought. I know that they're your parents so it's hard for you to hear all of this. I hated making you choose between the people who raised you and me, your boyfriend of several weeks, because I knew that you would choose them."

Alec's blue eyes were incredibly tender as he gazed into Magnus' eyes. It had been increasingly obvious to him that they were both deeply in love with each other. "Call me Alexander please. And I'm tired of doing everything my parents tell me to do. I'm going to listen to my heart and it directs me to you. Just one thing, will you please tell me everything that happened? From your point of view. I've realized that I never gave you a chance to talk."

Magnus gave him a watery smile. "Alexander, let me give you a little bit of my background first. I was born in Indonesia many centuries ago. As most other sea witches, my powers didn't appear until I was almost sixteen, which was quickly followed by the choice whether to stay on land or be part of the sea. You might know this already, but sea witches are born from a mundane and a siren. My mother had slept with a siren not long before marrying my step-father. My step-father didn't know that I was not his son until these appeared at my sixteenth birthday." Magnus pointed to his gold cat eyes. "My mother went insane when she saw them for the first time, suddenly remembering the monstrous siren that she had been with. My step-father didn't take the news any better and tried to drown me." 

Alec's fingers wrapped around his, and Magnus squeezed for a second before continuing. "He tied me to a bag of rocks and threw me into the sea. And that's when, out of my fear, I broke free, grew a tail and killed my step-father. In a way, I never got the choice whether or not I wanted to live in the sea. Because of my step-father, I have always been cautious and afraid of those who fear and hate me because I'm different. Anyways, I learned how to live as a proud bisexual sea witch. Now move the timeline forward three centuries to the Great War. A group of angels who banded together under the name the Circle had always preached superiority, but they finally crossed the line and started a war. It was the angels against vampires, elves, sea folk, etc. They believed that we were less pure and inferior to their race and tried to wipe us out. Of course we fought back to save our friends and family.”

Alec rubbed Magnus’ fingers gently and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Magnus smiled unconsciously. “You know how angels are made. You and the rest of your kind used to be mundanes who had joy, light and kindness in your hearts when you died. You guys were given a second chance to reincarnate and live as protectors, as angels.”

The archer nodded. A feeling of dread was starting to emerge. “Yes, we were told this by our parents.”

“Well the Circle members, those who were tainted by hate, anger and disgust, their pure souls were destroyed. Your parents may have told you that the sea witches used magic to make the Circle members deformed, but it was their own ugly emotions. They brought their own destruction by becoming consumed. Angels who no longer are pure start to corrode and become the demons that you hunt. Not all demons are formed that way, but a good amount. Your parents were part of the Circle, but they hadn’t reached the point of no return. You were soon to be born, and they wanted to make sure that they were alive to take care of you. The war ended when a group of us formed a truce. After the Great War, your parents were forced to take care of the Institute and had their authority revoked. I was chosen to look after your institute, and that’s why your parents hate me. I’ve been restricting them for years.”

Alec’s eyes were wide with shock and his brain had momentarily stopped working due to the overload of information. Magnus just watched him silently as his brain tried to wrap around the idea. “As much as I don’t want it to, that…makes sense. I mean, angels aren’t invincible, and I think that a lot of us forgot our origins.”

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief at Alec’s acceptance. “Now why haven’t you been calling me recently? I called you two hours ago, before tracking you.” 

Alec looked confused. “But I did, twice. I also didn’t receive any call from you.” He took out the shell from his pocket. “And I’ve literally been carrying it in my pocket every day since our…”

“Temporary break.” Magnus finished for him. “Hmmm. Can I inspect it?”

Alec tossed him the abalone shell and Magnus focused his energy on it. There was still a part of the sea witch's mind that worried that his magic was gone, but the glow of green light pushed the anxiety away. "Hmmm. There seems to be a block placed on it. This is now essentially just a regular abalone shell, with no magical properties. Did you leave this lying around somewhere?"

Alec furrowed his brows in thought. "I don't think so. Could it be that the barrier from magic that my parents placed on the institute caused this to happen?"

"Possibly, either way, someone didn't want us talking to each other." Magnus looked annoyed. "Maybe that's how they figured out that I went into this cave to track you. The Circle member that attacked me, he somehow knew that I was here. He was looking for me when he went inside. And he also knew that we were dating.”

Alec frowned. "Then that means that my parents must have told them. Jace and Izzy wouldn't tell anyone, they like you."

Magnus shrugged. "It doesn't sound quite right. Didn't Maryse want us to stop dating so that the Lightwood name wouldn't get shamed? I don't think that they would willingly tell the Circle that their eldest son is in a relationship with a downworlder, someone not of angelic descent."

"Regardless of that, I'm glad that you're okay."

Magnus kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad too. So we're okay again right?" 

Alec nodded. “I’m going to fight for this relationship. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Magnus beamed and scooted into the water, letting out a soft sigh as he submerged his body. “I have to go tell Clary that I’m okay. I fixed your shell so it should work again.”

Alec stood up and spread out his wings. “I’ll meet you here in two days okay? Got to go talk to my parents about everything.”

Magnus waved and disappeared, eager to go find Clary and reassure her that he wasn’t dead. Clary was in Magnus’ client waiting room, swimming back and forth in a panic. Her red hair floated around her like a ball of fire. When he opened the door, she spun around and rushed over to hug him. “Oh my god Magnus! I was so worried that Alec might have gotten there late, and then I wondered if I should go find you, but I was worried that I might interrupt you two.” She babbled into his neck, squeezing him tightly.

Magnus rubbed Clary’s back gently. “Calm down biscuit. I’m fine, the only casualty is my nice blue jacket that now has a few holes.”

Clary rolled her eyes as she pulled back with a watery grin to look at him. “Did you make up with Alec? Or were you both being stupid again?”

The sea witch had a sulky look on his face. “We weren’t being stupid, we had an argument about perfectly reasonable things. And yeah, we did make up. In fact, I think Alec is going to go talk to his parents about it right now…I don’t think that it will be easy for him.”

Clary nodded. “Maybe you should go up to look for him, he could get upset. I’m happy that you are feeling better though. I was starting to wonder if I should send you to Catarina for a check up, and you know how much she would scold you then.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t, or I would have gotten such a long lecture.” He grinned at her. Magnus grabbed his belt of potions and waved goodbye. “Don’t destroy my house while I’m gone!”

“That was just one time!” Clary protested.

~~~~  
Alec folded up his wings while he walked up to the Institute. He wasn’t worried about any mundanes seeing them, as the Institute was protected by a barrier that was set up using sea witch magic. Come to think of it, that was probably made by Magnus. Magnus…It always gave Alec a tingle whenever he thought of his boyfriend. The sea witch was so beautiful and powerful that the angel wondered why he would choose him. 

Isabelle greeted him when he walked into the house. “Hey Alec, did you get the chance to talk to… him?” She winked suggestively. 

Alec groaned at her theatrics. “Yes, and I need to talk to our parents about it.”

Isabelle gave him a sympathetic smile. “They’re in the study. If you need any back up, just call me okay? Jace and I love you, and support your relationship with Magnus.”

Alec smiled softly. “I love you too Izzy. I think I’ll be fine though.” He took off his quiver of arrows and walked into the study. 

Maryse and Robert Lightwood were reading official documents when Alec walked in. Maryse looked up first and smiled. “Alec, how was your day?”

“It was good, and I wanted to talk to you about it actually.”

Robert put down his papers. “Yes?”

“I’m not sure exactly what is going on between you guys and Magnus, even though Magnus told me briefly. All I know is that I love him, and that I hurt him when I asked him if we could have a break. I never want him to hurt again, so I’m just stating this for a fact: Magnus is my boyfriend, and I’m going to be together with him.”

Maryse’s face was stony with silence, and Robert looked disappointed at him. Robert said calmly, “I don’t know what Magnus has been telling you, but he’s not trustworthy. He is a downworlder, and would you trust him over your parents?”

Alec looked down. “Yes, because I don’t know you guys anymore. I thought that your disapproval came from the fact that I am gay, but it turns out it is because of your feelings of supremacy. ”

“I can’t take this anymore,” Maryse interjected. “I love you Alec, but I don’t want to see your face right now.”

Alec stumbled backwards, upset. “I think that that would be best for all of us.” 

Robert sighed. “We’ll think about it Alec, but we can’t promise that we can accept Magnus.”

“It doesn’t matter if you accept him or not, just know that I do.” With that, Alec stormed off, wings fluffing up angrily. Isabelle was standing outside, with a plate of cookies. 

“Come on, Alec. I didn’t even bake this myself so it will be extra great.”

Alec smiled unwillingly and grabbed one. “I’m going to go find Magnus, okay? I’ll see you later Izzy.”

She nodded. “Stay safe, and don’t be upset about our parents. They’ll understand eventually.”

“I sure hope so.” Alec stuffed the cookie into his mouth and took out the shell while walking out of the Institute. Magnus answered immediately. 

“Are you okay, darling?”

“Yeah, but I’m just tired. My mother said that she doesn’t want to see my face.”

Magnus huffed angrily. “That woman! She’s so frustrating. Alexander, I’m waiting next in the Meridian Sea, near the place you first fell from, if you want to see me. We can go and do something fun to take your mind off of stuff.”

Alec lifted off of the ground. “On my way.” As soon as Alec saw Magnus, he was prepared to land, when he saw the sea witch’s eyes widen. 

“Alexander, move!” He screamed. Alec spun to the right and saw an angel flying above him, holding out a spear. Before Alec could move, the spear was launched into his right wing, and he plummeted with a soft cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter has been written halfway, so it should be out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus caught Alec in his arms as the angel fell. “Oh babe, I didn’t want to recreate our first meeting like this.”

Alec let out a harsh chuckle and moaned, clutching at his wing. "Don't make me laugh."

Magnus planted a gentle kiss on Alec's forehead and turned to look at the Circle member, still hovering in the air. "I'll deal with you later." He hissed. 

Magnus swept his right hand down Alec's body, covering him in a gold bubble. "You're going to be safe at Caterina's house."

"But what about you?" Alec protested. 

Magnus let a vicious smile, devoid of emotions, appear on his face. "Oh, I'm going to be fantastic. Mr. High and Mighty Circle member though, well, he's going to be the opposite. Now goodbye dear." Magnus blew gently at the gold bubble and Alec felt himself floating quickly towards the shore. 

Magnus turned to look at the Circle member. A blue glow surrounded the sea witch and his eyes were glowing gold. Everything about him emanated quiet fury, and the angel took a step back without realizing why. "You are dead." Magnus whispered.

With a single graceful upward movement, Magnus made the waves swoop towards the sky, bringing him to eye level with his opponent. It had been a while since the last time he lost his temper. “You are never going to hurt anyone I care about again, especially my dear Alexander.” 

The Circle member bared his teeth and lunged forward with his hefty sword in one hand. 

Magnus just smiled and tossed a blue-white orb of fire at his opponent. He lifted up his hands and the orb exploded outward, burning the angel. “Now leave and warn the others that I will not tolerate anyone messing with my loved ones.” 

The circle member could not wait to get away.

~~~~  
Alec gently kissed Magnus on the forehead and they twined their fingers together. When Magnus had gone to Caterina’s to find Alec, she had already healed Alec’s wing, with was a tad bit sore, but overall, in good shape. Caterina lived in a nice beach house beside the ocean, and some of her rooms were accessible from the sea. Magnus muttered a spell to make sure that his tail didn't dry up too quickly and floated himself onto the bed next to Alec. The angel snuggled closer and made sure to avoid lying on Magnus' tail. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too, Alexander."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a multi chapter fanfic before, and after this, I can finally see why so many multi-chaptered fanfic are incomplete. Although I wrote numerous plot lines before and during the writing process, it's hard to stick to one idea, especially when thousands of other ones are bouncing around in your head. I hope this was okay though.


End file.
